Son mystérieux amant
by Coco wingo
Summary: Beckett a un mystérieux amant qui lui envoie des messages, ses trois collègues se demandent qui peut bien se cacher derrière ses messages...


Son portable vibra une fois de plus sur son bureau, elle lâcha ce qu'elle faisait pour s'en saisir et lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, un vrai sourire de bonheur, il y avait cette petite étincelles dans ses yeux pour le prouver. Les trois hommes qui travaillent avec elle, la regardaient et à chaque message, ils se demandaient qui se cachait derrière, tous la taquinaient pour avoir la réponse, le plus insistant étant Castle. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, il essayait de récupérer le téléphone pour connaître le nom de cet inconnu, mais jamais encore, il n'avait réussit à s'en saisir. Cela faisait presque six mois que ça durait, elle recevait toujours au moins une vingtaine de messages par jours et cela n'allait pas en diminuant. L'écrivain aimait la voir aussi souriante et heureuse à chaque message mais il y avait une part de tristesse dans son regard. Ryan et Esposito savaient de puis le début qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, et à chaque fois qu'il regardaient Castle observer la femme qu'il aimait recevoir des messages d'un inconnu à longueur de journée, ils avaient pitié de lui et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes depuis plus d'une semaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il jouait avec son téléphone portable, celui de Beckett vibra juste à côté de lui sur son bureau, elle était partis se chercher un café, l'envie plus forte que la raison, il prit le téléphone pour connaître le nom de cet inconnu. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de nom, juste un « Mon chéri »

- Alors c'est qui ? S'empressèrent de demander Ryan et Esposito.

- Il n'y a même pas de nom, il est entré dans son répertoire comme « Mon chéri ».

- Je ne savais pas que Beckett était du genre à...

- Tu ne savais pas quoi Ryan ? Demanda la détective qui venait de revenir.

- Rien.

- Castle, qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon portable ?

- On voulait juste mettre un nom sur cet inconnu qui t'envoie des messages toutes les minutes, je te promet que je n'ai pas ouvert le message.

- C'est privé ça Castle ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à vérifier et tu verras que je dis la vérité.

Il lui tendit son téléphone portable et elle regarda l'écran, et en effet, le message était toujours affiché comme non lu et la fenêtre était toujours là avec l'option lire ou ignorer. L'incident passé, l'écrivain rentra chez lui, il avait promit un diner en tête à tête à sa fille et il devait passer prendre le repas. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter devant un film qu'ils avaient déjà vu plusieurs fois.

Beckett aussi était partie plus tôt, elle avait un rendez vous chez son gynécologue, elle se sentait plus fatiguée depuis quelques semaines et avait des nausées, elle en avait déjà parlé avec Lanie et cette dernière lui avait tout de suite dit qu'elle était enceinte mais elle voulait en être certaine avant de l'annoncer au père. Le docteur ne fit que confirmer la grossesse, et lui fit une échographie pour confirmer. Elle en était à sa sixième semaine. Quand elle vit sur l'écran cette toute petite forme, ce petit être qui était son bébé, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle n'était pas triste non, elle était heureuse et elle espérait que ce serait pareil pour le père. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment mais elle n'en attendait pas non plus, elle savait qu'il était occupé en ce moment et il lui avait promit de l'appeler après. Elle se décida à lui annoncer la nouvelle en lui envoyant une photo de l'échographie, elle sortie son téléphone portable prit une photo de l'écran et lui envoya en écrivant « C'est notre bébé, félicitation au futur papa, j'espère que ça te fera aussi plaisir à toi qu'à moi, je t'aime. » Le médecin lui donna un rendez pour faire des examens. Elle rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres, toutes les deux minutes, elle regardait son téléphone portable, mais aucun nouveau message. La fatigue l'emporta plusieurs heures plus tard et toujours sans nouvelles du père de son enfant, elle avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, elle tombait sur son répondeur, elle laissait des messages à chaque fois en lui demandant de la rappeler, que c'était important.

De son côté, Castle s'était endormi devant la télévision avec sa fille dans les bras, cette soirée juste avec sa fille avait été juste géniale, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés comme ça tous les deux. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sourit en voyant que sa fille dormait toujours blottie contre lui, il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bienfaisant de regarder sa fille dormir paisiblement. Alexis n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui donc il n'avait pas l'obligation de la réveiller, il la laissa dormir tout contre lui encore un moment puis elle se réveilla doucement en souriant. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et regarda son père, il était 10h passées et il devrait déjà être au commissariat.

- Tu ne devrais pas déjà être au commissariat ? Kate va pas vraiment aimer que tu sois en retard.

- Elle comprendra quand je lui dirais que je voulais passer un peu plus de temps avec ma fille.

- Tu devrais quand même te préparer, tu sais qu'il est plus de 10h ?

- Non, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi tard.

Il se leva et partit en courant vers les escaliers, Alexis le regarda en souriant, il ne changerait jamais. Une fois habillé, il retrouva sa fille à la cuisine qui lui avait préparé son café.

- Merci, tu n'aurais pas vu mon portable ?

- Non, je ne t'ai pas vu avec de la soirée, pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je l'ai perdu, je l'ai peut être laissé au commissariat. A ce soir chérie.

- A ce soir papa.

Il l'embrassa puis partit. Dans l'ascenseur, il prit une grande inspiration avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

- Bonjour, Beckett tu n'aurais pas vu... ?

Il avait lancé un joyeux bonjour à tous le monde en arrivant mais quand il avait vu Beckett, il avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait les yeux rouges, ses cheveux étaient attaché en un chignon négligé. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi Rick.

Il fut surprit qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, mais ne dit rien.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu...

- J'ai passé la nuit à t'appeler, à chaque fois je tombais sur le répondeur. Moi qui pensais que tu serais content, bon ok je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensembles mais quand même, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir et puis comme t'as déjà une fille, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ne voudrais pas de cet enfant.

Elle avait dit ça à une vitesse incroyable et vu qu'elle pleurait aussi, Castle avait eu du mal à comprendre.

- De quel enfant tu parles Kate ?

- Du notre, je suis enceinte... Enceinte de toi Rick. Avait-elle rajoutait en ne le voyant pas réagir.

Il releva la tête vers elle les larmes aux yeux mais un grand sourire sur les lèvres et il lui prit les mains avant de continuer.

- Tu... T'es enceinte ?

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

- De moi ? Demanda-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore plus.

- Evidemment de toi.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite de la stupidité de sa question, il était trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Tu n'as pas lu le message que je t'ai envoyé ?

- Non, je ne retrouve plus mon téléphone portable, je crois que je l'ai oublié ici en partant hier. Oh mon dieu, je vais être papa.

Il regarda Beckett dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète pendant tout se temps voulant être sûr que ça fonctionnerait avant d'en parler et aujourd'hui, ils allaient être parents, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour l'annoncer à tous leurs amis. Ils se parèrent le sourire aux lèvres, ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis Castle tourna la tête vers Ryan et Esposito qui les regardaient depuis le début mais n'avaient pas tout suivi.

- Hey les gars, je vais être papa !

Beckett lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- On va être parents.

- C'est bien ce qu'on a entendu alors, je te l'avais dit Esposito.

- Alors tous les messages c'était Castle ? Demanda Esposito.

- C'était lui. Répondit Beckett en souriant et en regardant Castle.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on est rien vu.

- Que vous n'ayez pas vu quoi ? Demanda Lanie qui arrivait avec le capitaine.

- Que Beckett et Castle sont ensembles.

- Et qu'elle est enceinte. Rajouta Ryan.

- Je m'en doutais, il n'y avait que Castle pour t'envoyer des messages comme ça. Je suis tellement contente pour vous, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Parce que tu l'aurais dis à Esposito qui l'aurait dit à Ryan et ça aurait fait le tour du commissariat, on voulait attendre, être sûr que ce ne soit pas une passade.

Elle avait rougie en disant ça, Castle sourit et l'embrassa, il la trouvait vraiment adorable quand elle rougissait comme ça.

- Et si ce soir on fêtait ça autour d'un bon diner ? Proposa Esposito.

- Pas ce soir, ce soir c'est diner en famille, mon père, Alexis et Martha ne sont pas au courant.

- Kate, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'être une vrai famille, une vraie famille qui partage le même toit, Alexis serait vraiment contente et moi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?

- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

Le soir même, Beckett et sont père arrivèrent chez Castle, c'est Alexis qui leur ouvrit la porte. Elle sauta dans les bras de la détective qui accueilli cette marque d'affection avec le sourire.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir Kate et puis pour...

- Il n'a pas réussit à tenir sa langue ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- En fait si, je l'ai surprit dans la salle de bain à chanter.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Alexis, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Bonjour monsieur Beckett.

- Tu peux m'appeler Jim, nous sommes presque une famille. Répondit il en souriant.

Beckett se dirigea vers Castle avec un air faussement en colère.

- Tu n'as réussis à tenir ta langue.

- Je n'ai rien dis, je te le jure.

- Alexis t'as entendu quand t'étais dans la salle de bain.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle m'entendrait. C'était pour ça le câlin tout à l'heure. Continua-t-il mais plus pour lui même.

Elle l'embrassa. Une fois les présentations faites, tous s'installèrent autour de la table un verre de champagne à la main, bien que pour Alexis ce soit du jus de pommes pétillant.

- Si ce diner à été organisé comme ça à la dernière minute, c'est pour fêter un important événement qui fera, je pense, le bonheur de tous.

- T'es obligé de faire durer les choses Richard ? S'impatienta Martha.

- Mère, Jim, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous aller bientôt devenir grand parents et toi Alexis tu va devenir grande sœur, bien que tu sois déjà au courant.

- Oh ma chérie, c'est merveilleux.

Tous se prirent dans les bras, tous étaient contents de cette nouvelle.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire. Dit Beckett.

Tous la regardèrent attendant qu'elle parle.

- Rick, j'ai réfléchis et j'ai envie que nous soyons une vraie famille, une vraie famille qui habite soit le même toit.

- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, les trois femmes de ma vie rassemblés sous le même toit.

Quelques mois plus tard, Kate Beckett et Richard Castle étaient les heureux parents d'une petite fille nommée Johanna Alexis Lanie Castle alors qu'Alexis Lanie et Martha préparaient activement leur mariage.


End file.
